The related art as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an LCD device 300 having a display panel 301, a bezel 303, and a backlight module 305. The bezel 303 defines a receiving space 3031, and an end portion of the backlight module 305 is received in the receiving space 3031. The backlight module 305 includes a light guiding plate 3051, a circuit board 3055, and at least one light source 3053 mounted on the circuit board 3055. The circuit board 3055 is coupled to a side of the light guiding plate 3051, and the at least one light source 3053 is located between the circuit board 3055 and the light guiding plate 3051. In this LCD device 300, the display panel 301 as well as the light source 3053 are prone to damage and failure as heat from the light source 3053 transfers to the bezel 303 and the display panel 301, leading to device malfunction, damage, and ultimately device failure. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.